


Drunk Seijou Get Surprised With Puppies

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>a buzzfeed video</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Seijou Get Surprised With Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SWAG fill based on the prompt [here](https://referees.dreamwidth.org/3776.html?thread=294592#cmt294592) but the prompt just says, [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0JboM-STb4E) with Seijou. 
> 
> You're welcome.

When the third puppy is brought into the room Matsukawa screams. It isn’t dignified, isn’t manly in the slightest, but when Iwaizumi laughs he _can’t seem to stop laughing._ He’s not really sure how drunk he is at this point, or why there are three puppies in a room with him and all his old high school teammates, but he’s not complaining.

A tiny puppy, hardly bigger than both of his hands together is snuggling in his lap, fast asleep, and Iwaizumi gets a little lost just staring at it, watching its tiny chest rise and fall. 

“Matsukawa!” Oikawa yells, and it’s half slurred and way too high pitched to be comfortable. “Stop screaming! You’ll _scare the pups_!” He’s oblivious to the fact that he, too, is yelling, and Iwaizumi gently cups his hands over his puppies ears for protection. He looks up at Oikawa, who, as well as yelling is dramatically draping himself over Matsukawa’s shoulders to peer down at the tiny golden retriever puppy in his lap. 

“Look at it.” He stage whispers. Iwaizumi laughs. “Look at it, Mattsun.” 

Matsukawa is clearly looking at it. 

“Are you looking?” Oikawa sounds concerned, deeply concerned that Matsukawa is not looking at this puppy, though he is. He’s holding it. 

Kyoutani is sitting, stone faced, watching Yahaba and Watari hover over their shared puppy. He’s at least as drunk as the rest of them, and that is two-levels-past shitfaced, and part of iwaizumi wants to share the joy of the puppy in his lap with him. 

“Where’s my puppy?” Hanamaki asks, despairing his lack of puppy and sprawling out over the laps of Kunimi and Kindaichi. “I’m _literally_ going to _die_ if I can’t hold a puppy right--” 

The door opens, and in comes another person, but, more importantly _another puppy_. It’s black spotted and the handler brings it right into Hanamaki’s lap. 

Hanamaki, still laying down, holds it over his head like an infant playing at being an airplane before tucking it into his chest and cooing at it. 

Oikawa successfully wrested the puppy from Matsukawa’s hands and is pointing his finger at its nose as if he’s giving it a stern talking to. 

“You’ll never betray me, pup, you’re my pup, not Mattsun’s pup, not any more. I love you and you are my pup.” Oikawa says. 

Kyoutani is still looking around, this time towards the new puppy in Hanamaki’s arms and Iwaizumi’s pity is too strong to let him sit there any longer. He lifts his sleepy puppy, cradling it against his chest and hoping it’s not too disturbed by the movement, and walks on his knees the few feet over to Kyoutani. 

He holds out the dog. “Do you want this puppy?” He asks, and though it sounds more like _”Dwant th pup.”_ Kyoutani gets the gist and just shakes his head. 

“You want this puppy.” Iwaizumi insists, holding it out closer, and before Kyoutani can respond, he sets the puppy on his knees, resting right in front of Kyoutani’s face. Kyoutani grabs the puppy before he can fall, thank god and his eyes light up, widening so much that Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’s ever noticed the color of his eyes until that moment. 

“Thanks.” Kyoutani says, pushing his nose closer to the puppy’s nose and looking it right in the eyes. 

Iwaizumi shrugs nonchalantly, or tries, and scoots back to his former spot. 

He misses his puppy. Why did he do that? Why did he give his puppy away? Why had that seemed like a good idea? He misses the pup _so much_. Why is he crying? Are those tears? 

He wipes his face and the door opens again, but this time, instead of a handler, it’s just puppies. It is a parade of puppies, an absolute _stampede_ of puppies and Iwaizumi cannot stop crying. 

It’s Kunimi who screams this time, squealing in delight at the explosion of puppies filling the room. Four of them are climbing on Iwaizumi’s lap now, so many puppies he can’t even hold them all. He lays down and he’s sobbing now, how are they so beautiful and perfect? Has anything ever been so perfect? They’re licking his tears and it tickles and they’re crawling over his stomach and rolling off the other side. 

The door closes, ceasing the puppy flood, but Iwaizumi is long past comprehension. He’s covered in squirmy tiny perfect beings and he’s sure every part of his bare skin is covered in saliva but everything is _amazing._


End file.
